Why now?
by Shadow Hill
Summary: Ron and Hermione have always been friends. Hermione even helped Ron get his girlfriend, Lavender. Why, then, is Hermione angry at Ron for spending time with his girlfriend? Is there something between them? Why now? Rating for later


Chapter one

"Well fine then! Don't tell me who you were studying with! It's not like I care or anything….was it Seamus again??!?!"

_God Ron. Why are you always butting into my business? _

"No, it wasn't Seamus…and why do you care anyway? It's none of your business. Just leave me alone."

_He's always picking fights with me. Why? Why does he do it? He is going out with Lavender and they are practically in love….so why does he care about me? I mean, we are best friends – but still. He shouldn't be so jealous of every guy that I spend time with. _

"Fine. I will leave you alone." And with that, Ron stormed up the staircase to the boys' dormitory. Lavender gave me a frustrated look and ran up to her dormitory as well, because now she couldn't spend any time with Ron.

_Well…sooorrrry Lavender. Since you're the most important person here, I shouldn't have scared your boyfriend away…even though it was HIS fault. Whatever. She can go deal with it. _

Harry came over to Hermione and sat in the other armchair by the fire. He turned to her with a look of mingled pity and exasperation.

"Why do you two always have to fight?"

"I don't know! Go ask him. It's always his fault."

"Hermione. Come on. How hard would it have been to tell him that you were helping me with my potions essay tonight, and that you weren't with Seamus?"

"It wouldn't have been hard…but that it beside the point. It's not his business. He has his _darling Lavender_ and doesn't need to care about _me_ anymore. He should just butt out."

"Is that what this is about?? Lavender? Hermione…listen to yourself. You know that Ron cares about you. Why else would he care about who you were with tonight? You're being silly. Why does his relationship with Lavender matter to you all of a sudden? You practically forced Ron to go out with her in the first place. He wasn't going to until…"

"Until what? Until I made him? Yeah right. Like he really cares about what I think."

"Hermione, why can't you see this? Your opinion is worth so much to him. He only wants to make you happy. He wants you to think of him as someone who you can trust and respect."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

_Why? Why does it always have to happen like this? Why do I care about Ron dating Lavender? I mean, it's not like I like him…is it? No. No I don't. I can't. _

She looks at Harry and sees that throughout this conversation, he has been dead serious.

"Well, if he only wants to please me…why is he going out with Lavender? If he cares so much, why is it that he's always with her? Giving her flowers and Chocolates. Why? If he really cared about me he would…"

"He would what? Ask you out?"

"NO! No. No that would be absurd. Absolutely crazy…I mean, I don't even like him, I mean I like him, I just don't Like like him… so…that would be a pointless endeavor. It would be just…not right…I mean…"

"Hermione…we all know how you look at each other. How much passion there is behind every fight that you two have. We all know how you two share this certain fiery bond between you, which neither of you can see. It's only a matter of time. You'll see it soon enough."

"That's absolutely crazy. There's no way…is there?"

_Why must he do this to me? Why does he have to complicate things? It was all fine. Ron has Lavender and I have my studies. I'm perfectly fine alone. I don't need anyone to distract me from my work…but then again…he is so cute when he gets jealous. His red ears to match his hair…that sheepish grin when he feels guilty about something…the way his hair looks when he comes in from quidditch…all ruffled…No Hermione. Snap out of it. He has someone! He doesn't want you…and you don't need him. That will only complicate things. Simple. Simple is the way to go. No surprises. Just a plain and simple routine. Life is easier that way. And besides, I could never date him…could I? That would just be weird…although…_

Hermione's long train of thought was broken when Harry cleared his throat…

"Well, I'm going to bed. Is there anything that you want me to tell Ron when I see him?"

_Only that I Love him…but I don't! Oh, but I do. He is so amazingly hot when he argues with me…Oh! I can't love Ron. Ron Weasley…he's just…he's Ron! This is weird. What has gotten into me? He has always just been one of my two best friends. When did my feelings change? And, if mine did…did his? Can his? Are my feelings towards him reciprocated? They can't be. He is going out with Lavender!! Well, I'll have to give this some careful contemplation. It is too confusing at the moment…_

"Well?? Is there anything that you want me to say to him?"

"No…only that he needs to mind his own business."

_I can't tell him now. I can't tell Harry…and I especially can't tell Ron. I need to think…alone. Get this straightened out. I must be going crazy. Too much stress what with all of the studying that I have been doing. That's it. I must be crazy…_

"Alright. See you tomorrow Mione."

"Goodnight Harry."

As Harry turned to go up to his dormitory, Hermione dashed to her room. She lay down on the bed and began to contemplate everything that had gone on that evening. What had started the fight…what had been said…how hurt Ron looked when she wouldn't tell him who she was with that evening. She had never thought about the possibility of her and Ron, together. She simply had never considered it…or had she? That simple fight, so much like all the others, had opened a door for her that she didn't even know existed…or at least one that she didn't want to exist…


End file.
